bookworms will be bookworms
by drnotnice
Summary: so, I got a very rude birthday surprise and learn secrets like no other. You get to learn the secrets of my mindo! later it might turn into rated M. Alon-sy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I finally have privacy from everyone, so I can write some different Sh!t yeah I cursed, yes! Time to write dark and gory-and then he cut out his own heart showed every one that it was still pumping blood and then he just ate it blood flying out of his mouth saying "I have NO regrets!"-Wait, what did I say while I blacked out? Wait, I said _THAT!?_ CRAP, that was for something else! Oh,well. Carry on. Allon-sy!**

**Prologue: Harry Potter's Other-World Twin**

Now, I am like any _NORMAL _student at my middle school (to protect the Innocent or guilty if you want to put it bluntly[like Rafe from the middle school books{more on that later} he says the truth].the teachers(most of them anyway) lure children into dark alleys and eat them. I won't give the name of the school), until one faithful day, I died, But Before I say why I died or how I'm alive, I'm going to talk about myself. You don't like that I'm doing it? The go-back-one-page button is at the top of the screen. The thing about being Harry's Other-World twin is that everyone I meet says that I look exactly like him(I have oval glasses, messy black hair, and blueish greenish eyes, not bright deep green eyes, mind you!), I'm actually a big fan of books (Including the Harry Potter books. Bassicly when I'm old as dirt and in my rocking chair and reading the whole series again and my best friend,Xander,asks "After all this time?" and then I'll say "Always."and we'll laugh our pruning buttocks off.)where a lot of middle schoolboys and schoolgirls (except me, of course) hate reading, where I can read the prisoner of Azkaban in one day, while most of my classmates take a month to read the first book, and that's Bassicly it for me talking about myself (I might talk more about myself when you're not on the edge of your seat yelling " Get on with it already!"). Now to why I died I bassicly I have these almighty gods in me(yeah, try handling that head on).Now, I know what you're thinking, _"You're lying!" _ I sh!t you not I have powerful (but perverted) gods _**INSIDE**_ me. OK we're moving on to how I died, so, I was just walking the empty hallways, on my way to car riders, when suddenly, I see two popular students walking in the hall, _"Probably gossip about the less popular kids." _I thought, so I payed them no mind.

Well, one more mistake for me. But, anyways I went to my locker, got my stuff, and went to the band room to get my instrument. Yeah, you heard me right, I'm in a band. Well, to be more exact, a _school _band. Then, I went to go to car riders and then I remembered, " **OH CRAP,** **BATTLE OF THE BOOKS, MOOOVE, I GOTTA GO!"** I yelled as I ran past the two popular kids. I skidded in front of the door and walked inside, whistling when I opened the door. " Ah, just in the nick of time, Charka."

said the teacher, oh did I forget to say my nickname? Well,the teacher said it just then. And my real name? No,not now. My side won this time, so Monday we get snacks, yay and yum! I walked pass the chess club, and saw the two popular kids in there. I walked to the car riders lot and I saw someone there who had black wings, well being the idiot I was I said " Today's not Halloween." Best thing I've said in a loong time. No, not really. And that's how I got a spear stuck down my throat, as a birthday present yeah, that day was my birthday. Oh, and by the way that gave me a lightning scar on my forehead and I thought _"well nice birthday surprise, fak you too feather man."_ I then lost conscience.

**A/N Well, I think I might have an idea or two for this story and I want your opinions on this story. Charka out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people, it's me, Thedrnotnice. "Who's ready to make some science?", If someone gives me the game from where this quote, I'll make a story about it.**

Okay so, why am I in an important looking office, again? " Ah, you're awake now?" asked agruff voice, "By the way, I'm Cave Johnson. Are you ready for science?" _'Wait a minute! I remember that gruff voice and name!'_ " C.E.O. Of Aperture science innovators?" I asked, hesitant, because of a thought, _'Didn't he die?'_ "Why, yes I am, young man. You're well informed, for someone so young." he answered, looking nervous.

"Well, you might be wondering, 'why am I here?', you were chosen to be my secret vessel when you were the fittest baby of your age, so you aren't really in my office, but in your mind. There's also a 21 percent chance that you'll stay here forever, because me meeting you could cause a paradox." he said, and I replied "Science isn't about why, it's about why not, why is Science dangerous?,Why not?" "Heh, my reputation proceeds me. Well, Charka, it's time for you to try to leave out the door." Cave jested to the futuristic looking door. "Goodbye,Cave." I said as I walked through the door.

My eyes fluttered open, as I was on a couch. From the chess club. The chess club. I wasn't on the chess club. Then I had the thought _'how the fak did he know my name?!'_

_Hello is this thing on? 'holy sh!t! You can talk to me when I'm awake?' Yes, yes I can apparently_

_'Okay, this is stupidly ridiculous. The boss of the company doesn't know the functions of one of his probably best inventions ever!'__yes__ it is. Also how I know your name, I went through your mind memories. At least the ones intact. 'wait a minute, at least the ones intact, WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAVE?!' _ Before he could answer, someone came in, so I immediately calmed down _'Deep breaths, me, deep breaths.' _"Why am I in the chess club, again?" I asked after some silence, I think they jumped out of their skin, but immediately regained composure "You died after taking that light spear through the throat." a female sounding voice replied and I said, "No sh!t, Sherlock." "Ugh, another smart-a$$."

"Of course I am, I like to point out flaws in speeches." I got a punch to my stomach, aaaaaannnd conscience lost.

**A/N: Thedrnotnice here and a surprise twist! Now he's not one of the gods the other chapter talked about and they may not appear any time soon, but I tell you this "we're still doing science." Charka out! **


End file.
